Deodesh?
by TheAngelOfDeath'sIsle
Summary: Deodesh is my fav. gangrel character vampire the masquerade of course. its a look back at when and how he was embraced and his problems with being a vampire. Rated 13 for much later and just for safety. The story is completed so please read and review
1. In a bar?

As you sit in the darkest corner available to you, sipping on your beverage, your eyes drift over the patrons of the bar studying each in turn. A small jarring from the doorway draws your gaze to the single portal of the lonesome bar. Through the thick nightly mist you can see a shadowy outline of a well statured figure take form, as it takes a step into the dimly light, smoke filled room you see that an all forest green cloak covers the body hiding most of its features save for two strands of chest- length blood red hair. As if unnaturally you're gaze and everyone else's is drawn to the figure now standing in front of the barkeep. It hits the bar with its right hand, which you could swear was laden with "fur"? 'No. couldn't be. could it?' an audible thud rings through the now deafly silent tavern making everyone jump back a few steps someone in the back tips over in his/her chair and crash rings out through the bar.  
  
"The strongest you have" a mostly masculine voice says with somewhat of a gruff undertone. The bartender moves more of impulse more than demand and reaches out for a bottle and pours it into a shot glass. The figure turns around and looks to the awe struck crowd the gaze finally settling on you sending a bone-chilling quiver up your spine. As the noise in the bar elevates back to its norm you could have sworn you had seen a gleam from under the hood of the figure. After what seems like ages the figure turns and takes the drink from the barkeep with unnatural speed replacing it with neatly folded bills "keep the change."  
  
A sudden fear overwhelms you as the figure turns and begins to walk in your direction. You try to move but find out quickly that your legs will not cooperate with your minds demands. The figure reaches you and your table and somewhat gracefully sits in the chair across from you, your gaze still glued to it as it removes the hood of the cloak with what could only be described as "clawed" hands, the nails being over two inches longer than they should be. As the hood drops to its shoulders you sit starring into a pair of off silver-blue eyes as the rest of the face comes into focus he looks somewhat more beast than man his mouth and small dog looking nose drawn into somewhat of a muzzle. His ears are pointed back and almost hide completely in his tangle of dark brown hair that leads into two blood red strands that seem to hover at each side of his face. A grin or more of a sneer forms over his mouth contorting the rest of his bestial face with it.  
  
"Hello" the word slips from his mouth, for the brief second he opens it you see a pair of well-sharpened canines. "My name is Deodesh.you may call me Deo" He looks away a second then back to you his eyes flashing a deep glowing red. "And yours is?"  
  
You try to scream but you can't your body wont respond to your minds demands its like your frozen in time unable to do anything but watch. He gets up and sits next to you in the booth laying an arm around your neck bringing his claws to your chin and smiling somewhat. "That's ok you don't have to say anything." Daniel lays his head on your shoulder and whispers "wanna know something?" He waits a few seconds before continuing his bizarre antics "messa bessa vampy" he bursts out laughing at the comment, as he lets you go "I'm going to tell you my story and your going to listen k? Goood" As he starts in on his story your body relaxes and you actually see what hes describing.  
  
(A/N: So what ya think? Good? Bad? Bring it flamers!!! Muhahaha tell me if I should continue k? bwarg monkey fist x2 *smacks you 10 times then takes off running*) 


	2. Back to the middle ages?

Disclaimer: I Wolfy do NOT own vampire the masquerade (wish I did but don't) I do however own my character and you the reader! Muhahahaha -cough- right.  
  
(A/N I thought I put commas in the last chapter but I guess I didn't so thanks for pointing that out ill try to appease all points brought to my attention* pulls out an throwing dagger and throws it at his computer impaling it through the monitor screen * or not.)  
  
As you "awaken" and begin to look around you. You are no longer in the bar you where in just a few moments ago, instead of the furniture and upholsteries that surrounded you colossal trees and a thick undergrowth of grass has taken its place, and the drunkard patrons are now benevolent animals making there beautiful natural music. You see the branches and underbrush pulling in one direction roughly for mere seconds as if the wind was blowing. But that couldn't be right. you would have felt it. As an reassurance to yourself you look down to see nothing, your mind starts to race "where's my body!" you try to say but nothing comes out.  
  
A scream is heard in the distance more by natural instinct than by will, you move over to the sound of the scream and come upon a small cove where a single man is standing and stripping himself of his clothes. "I'm here!" he screams down "Don't you dare die on me!" he says as he takes off his shirt showing a slightly muscular physique.  
  
By the look of his clothes this seems to be the middle ages -but how can that be? - You wonder, you where just in a bar celebrating the New Year 2004. Your head starts to swirl and bend with the thoughts running through it. The movements in front of again take your attention away. The gentlemen is stepping back a few paces and swinging his arms back and forth. He then bolts forward into a crude leap you run over to the edge of the forest but are temporarily blinded by the strength of the setting sun in your eyes. When your eyes readjust you look down just in time to see him splash into the water and dive under.  
  
After a few tense moments he resurfaces with a woman in one arm and drags her to the cove wall roughly. Disheveled he pushes her over his shoulder, and grabs onto the wall of rock and begins his climb. When he finally reaches the top he throws her somewhat roughly over onto the soil and rocks then climbs up his muscles aching and visibly showing stress, he bends over and checks for breath. He takes out a small knife from his right boot that was thrown with all of his clothing and slashes her garter then rips it off she coughs and rolls to her side and spits up much water. "Are you well miss?" he questions as she sits up.  
  
"I be fine thanks to you and your hasty rescue," she answers back " and may I inquire your name kind sir?"  
  
"Deodesh Donte ma'am" he says in a matter of fact voice as he bows his head "and if I may be so bold as to ask you yours in return?"  
  
"Miyra Farluh servant of Galas Monte" she brushes her raven black hair with one of her sun-bleached hands showing her dark forest green eyes. "If you could be so kind as to help me up please" He pulls her up to her feet by her right hand showing off a small brand of a wolf with an x behind it.  
  
You wonder just how far back in time you had traveled while watching him get his cloths back over his half soaked body making the clothing stick to him like a starving leach. " I shall accompany you home to your master I'm sure he is as worried about you as I was you will need to lead the way unless you are unable to find your feet" he says with a slight chuckle  
  
She turns to him with a coy smile from her lightly tanned lips and bows her head " I shall take you to him he should be awake soon anyway" with this they walk into the forest and you are drawn to follow like an unnatural force beckons you to follow.  
  
(A/N muhahahaha -cough- ill get it right one day. anyway did I do good? Need more reviews so read people read I comandith you to read!) 


	3. Caught?

(A/N Here's chapta three! Muhaha -cough- DAMN IT I hate that! Anyway. hope you enjoy. And the flamers rained down from the sky by the thousands and I said, "let it stop" as I pulled out my 5 barreled repeater rail gun and shot them all! -Book of me 2/13-)  
  
Disclaimer: I need no disclaimer I put one in the last chapter! Buhahaha -cough- -cough- -hack- -cough- CRAP! Screw it I give up!  
  
As the two reached a clearing you stop about 2 feet behind them to see a rather large building made almost completely of what seems to be ivory? "What manner of place tis this m'lady?" Deodesh inquired quickly and almost unheard.  
  
"Tis my masters estate" Miyra answered swinging her fairly small and rounded hips as she looked at him with an smirk on her small face. "Follow me and don't touch anything please he is very temperamental of his belongings" she walked forward swinging her hips as she walked Deodesh stood starring dumfounded at the sight.  
  
"Are you going to follow or just sit there sir." she retorted with a half giggle. He shook his head for a few seconds then followed suit watching her as they went to the first step and stopped, again you are pulled forward to stand next to them watching them stand there. "Deposco publicus!" She shouted as she stepped forward. A sudden jerk of the ground threw Deodesh to the dirt. A sort of screeching and groaning was heard from under the steps as three of them pushed back into themselves and folded down into a small dirt passage dimly lit by candles hanging on the walls.  
  
"What did you say and what kind of master is he?!" Deodesh yelled right when the screeching stopped and obviously felt foolish for yelling because he quickly added an apology. In a much softer tone he re asked the question.  
  
"I told the door to open and he is unlike most masters. you will see for yourself" was the answer as she lit a small torch and stepped into the cave with Deodesh in hot suit. Following with curiosity you walk down and after them, looking on and unable to do much more than think. After a small time you all reach a large room much better lit by firepots laid in a symmetrical order around the room the floor is made from the same material as the outside was and the walls are ashen dirt with lanterns hung at odd intervals in the center of the room is a single bed with what seems to be some sort of beast laying atop it.  
  
"What kind of beast is that?" was the only thing to escape Deodesh's mouth as he looked in awe when she stepped forward and kneeled before the bed  
  
"That is not a very wise thing to call a person and your yelling could wake the dead" a voice rose from where the beast lay.  
  
"Forgive him he is only questionable of you m'lord" Miyra stated as she stood up "This man saved me from drowning in the cove today and I wish to present him to you" she said somewhat sheepishly.  
  
The beast sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked at Deodesh questionably. Upon closer inspection of him you could see that he looked somewhat human under his hair, and patches of what seemed like fur? "So I am in debt to you then for saving one of my servants" he nodded his head cordially and stood up to the full height of about 6'7'' his clothes torn and tattered in most areas hung off him loosely and lifelessly. "So what is your name?" the beast asked starring into Deodesh's brown eyes with its own off-white ones.  
  
"My name is Deodesh sir," he announced with a bow.  
  
"So sir Deodesh what is yed be wantin from my humble abode?" the beast walked over to him and inspected him like he was a fine peace of meat.  
  
"I do not need payments kind sir" He quickly assured him.  
  
"No payment? You are a very noble man then. what say you to staying the night you must be tired, and the nearest town is miles away it would be ashamed to loose such a fine gentlemen such as yourself to the creatures of the forest. And please call me Galas that sir thing does bother me awfully much" Galas said as he stood in front of the 5'9'' Deodesh.  
  
"I would be honored" Deodesh said holding back a sudden fear that overwhelmed him.  
  
"Miyra show this man to our "guest" room please." Galan said as he passed Deodesh into the corridor out "I must feed I am too hungry to stay any longer."  
  
"Yes m'lord. This way Deodesh you surly need a change of clothes" Miyra said as she walked into a brick lain passage. He followed wordlessly. When they arrived to the room in question she opened a cavernous closet and started digging through the clothes.  
  
"What did he mean by feed?"  
  
Miyra turned on one heel and looked Deodesh in the eyes biting her bottom lip slightly. "Tis not good to ask so many questions." She walked next to him and looked him over and then waltzed back to the closet and rummaged through it again.  
  
After much deliberation they finally chose a blue silk shirt and matching pants. "You look striking in those sir" Miyra said as she looked him over appraisingly.  
  
"Thank you m'lady" Deodesh said slightly laughing "but I must say I compare nothing to your beauty!" He stated with a slight grin fixed upon his face  
Miyra turned a red that even the reddest of roses would envious of her. "Why sir are you trying to woo me?" she finally said after turning her head to the right slightly.  
  
"What if I am?" He took a slight step forward and turned her head back towards his brushing her hair to the sides with his free hand. "You are even more beautiful as the evening sunset and twice the woman of any I have ever had the pleasure to meet" he leaned his head forward slightly to where there lips where mere centimeters apart.  
  
She quickly ducked to the side and out of reach leaving him there to stand on his own. He tripped forward and crashed into the closet doors hitting his head roughly and falling to the floor in a small pile. "Lord Galan you have returned early." She stated as he got back to his feet rubbing his head.  
  
(A/N haha! Chapter 3 tis done how ya like it? Give me reviews or give me death! Ohh yeah should I bring them together or not? Give me answers!) 


	4. A new awakening?

(A/N hmm what to write. Muhahahahahahaha -half expects to cough- hey all right I got it! A thanks goes out to Kurisutaru6. And to all those who pointed out my errors thanks to you to although I still don't see where I messed up .)  
  
Galas walked up to the two of them and stared into Deodesh's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. "So has our Guest been made ready for dinner?" He inquired still starring blankly at his "guest".  
  
"Yes m'lord he is ready" Miyra answered back sheepishly. "Shall I show him to the dinning room?" She stood near the door slipping past Galas.  
  
"You shall take our guest to the dinning room and then help with the cooking" Galas turned around looked to Miyra with an icy glare then walked out.  
  
"Is he always in such a wonderful mood? Or is just me?"  
  
"Come sir Deodesh" she turned and stepped out of the room lightly and waited in the hallway against the far wall. Deodesh finally joined her and she lead him down the hallway to a grand room, with a mahogany center table with intricate designs over it, at each end there was an mahogany chair that was padded with what looked like lace or maybe satin. A large fireplace was on either side of the table and were both lit. "Please sit sir" at the command Deodesh took a seat at the seat nearest him, and Miyra disappeared into another conjoining hallway.  
  
"Now what have you gotten yourself into." he wondered aloud. He began fiddling with his thumbs until he overheard someone talking in the hallway he had just left. He strained to hear but found it too difficult so he got off his chair and scooted silently as he could over to the wall for better "listening".  
  
"Go tell the prince I have found someone for the job" it sounded like galas's voice but he couldn't be for sure so he moved around to the corner and took a quick peek. There was galas in a dark red shirt with light red pants whoever dressed him didn't know what they where doing obviously. But there was another man who looked somewhat similar to galas in the "shaggy" department he had been dressed in a off white cotton top that was tucked into a tanned brown hide pair of pants complete with a very large brass buckle that dawned his belt.  
  
"Yes my sire" The obviously younger man said before he turned and walked away.  
  
Deodesh quickly tiptoed back to his seat and sat down just as Galas entered the room. He bowed his head and Galas did the same as he took his seat at the other end of the table. "Tis a very humble abode you have here"  
  
"You fancy miss Miyra do you?" Breaking to a new subject in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I do not sir." Deodesh was becoming uneasy with the subject and was fidgeting around in his chair.  
  
"Tis a pity then she seems to have taken a liking to you" Galas put both his paws on the table and joined them together looking down the table at Deodesh. "And you would have made such a good pairing"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You do what?" Galas had an amused look now  
  
"I do like miss Miyra sir" Deodesh looked up from his lap to see that Galas was mere inches from his face. With a jolt he fell back onto the ground and hit his head again.  
  
"What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost." He jumped off the table and kneeled next to the now fallen man looking over him again. "Would you like to be with miss Miyra then?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean sir" He stayed laying down half frozen by fear.  
  
"Come come now your smatter than that aren't you? Tis a simple question do you wish to be with miss Miyra?"  
  
"Y..yes sir I would." Galas leaned closer and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Yes sir for the small time I have known her she has already stolen my heart, I would do anything for her name it and it shall be done" he was gaining more confidence obviously.  
  
"Good to hear welcome to the Gangrel" Galas jumped onto Deodesh and held his arms down with his legs. He was much heaver than he looked but he tried to free himself anyway to no avail.  
  
"What are you doing!" He screamed. The other did not respond only leaned forward and grabbed his head with both hands then twisted it to the side, The bone in his neck gave a few pops as he did. Deodesh almost blacked out when he felt a pain like two daggers impale his neck. He couldn't move anything nothing would respond in his body. His body grew weak and his vision began to blur Galas dismounted and leaned over him watching Deodesh try and look around.  
  
"What's wrong having second thoughts?" He drug a nail over his wrist and put it over his own mouth crimson red blood trickled from his mouth as he removed the wrist and put it to Deodesh's mouth. "Drink"  
  
Deodesh had no choice in the matter so he leaned his head forward and drank the rich life giving blood. It was sweet like candy, he grabbed Galas's arm and started drinking more.  
  
"Enough" Galas half yelled as he yanked his arm free.  
  
Deodesh fell back to the floor and lay there. His body began to burn with the power of the sun, he let out a scream as he convulsed and twisted in shear agony. The pain grew until he could not stand it any longer finally blacking out.  
  
(A/N Oy this chapter sucked. but it's the best I could come up with so go on and flame for all your worth. I'll probably rewrite this though later. tell me what ya think) 


	5. Off to see the prince the wonderfull pri...

(A/N heh Kurisutaru6 I didn't mean he was burning from the Sun.. . he was burning like the sun was in him or something to that affect. dun no but -Shrugs- doesn't really matter. or does it.)  
  
As Deodesh woke forth from the jaws of death he began to regain his senses. An immense pain like that of being stabbed in the gut by an branding iron coursed through his trembling form. "What is wrong with me." asking no one but the air.  
  
"Your awake good. how do you feel fledgling?" An all too familiar voice rang in his ringing ears.  
  
"I feel like I'm being burned with the furry of hell" he laid his head back against the freezing slab of stone, which bit, at his skin with little remorse. "What happened to me." Deodesh chided through bared teeth trying to fight back the pain that was welling up in him, but to no avail. Another surge of pain hit him like the oceans great waves against a shore. He rolled over onto his side and starting coughing wildly spitting up crimson blood.  
  
"Calm yourself you need only to feed to quench the beasts thirst. Miyra you may go to him." The voice rang in his head.  
  
"Yes m'lord." Miyra moved over towards Deodesh and knelt next to him putting her wrist in front of his view. He looked at it the wrist seemed to call out to him like a long lost lover, how could he deny that call. Grabbing her arm with inhuman speed he leaned his aching head forward and sunk his pearl white fangs into the most prominent vain and feed like a starved dog. She groaned in pleasure breathing lightly.  
  
"Enough you do not want to kill the girl now do you?"  
  
Deodesh let go and fell back again his body had amazingly stopped it's insatiable burning, although his ears still rang with the furry of the winds. Miyra fell back to a praying position breathing in heavy rasping breaths. He looked over to her through tunneled eyes. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am fine M'lord. Just a little out of breath is all"  
  
"The dark kiss from what I can tell is extremely invigorating for mortals such as she" Galas strolled to his other side and looked down on him with a friendly grin. "You feel much better don't you?" Deodesh nodded in agreement. "Good then I will let you rest till you are well then. When you are ready come and find me Miyra will know where I am." With that Galas turned and sauntered out of the room whistling to himself.  
  
"Dark kiss?" a long pause "What have I become?" He pulled himself into a sitting position to look himself over.  
  
"You are a vampire now m'lord, a creature of the night. The dark kiss is what they call it when a vampire feeds, do you require anything else?" Miyra stood to her feet and brushed her work clothes off from dust and dirt.  
  
"Would you stay with me awhile longer?"  
  
Her cheeks turned a deep crimson "I shall" she sat back down and looked to the floor momentarily lingering on thoughts.  
  
He fell asleep again immediately comforted by the thought that she was there with him, watching over him. He awoke again disturbed from a most beautiful dream by a finger poking him in he side.  
  
"Time to get up fledgling." The rough voice of Galas called out to him in his rapidly decaying dream world. He sat up groggily rubbing his face with his rough right hand. "About time sleeping ugly"  
  
"What do you need ugly duckling?" He replied stretching out his arms and yawning wildly.  
  
"Time to meet the Prince, now go and get some decent clothes on and for the gods sack not blue this time.meet me at the stairwell when your ready" With that galas walked off again laughing.  
  
He slid his legs over the side of the table and jumped down promptly Miyra walked in with a change of cloths.  
  
After a brief hello and good day he received his clothes and walked behind the veil to dawn his newly acquired outfit. He came out from behind the decorative veil wearing an off -white lace shirt with a frilled neck trim and cuff line. His pants a darkly tanned animal skin, with a fur trims around the ankle line. "How do I look m'lady?"  
  
"Like you always do sir as hansom as the devil"  
  
He flashed an evil grin. "Shall we be going then?"  
  
"We shall" she walked past him into another hallway he followed close in suit. When they arrived Galas looked over his childe appraisingly.  
  
"Time to go" they stepped out into the falling moonlight the nighttime sky was brilliant the stars where shinning like they never where before and the moon never looked so round and illuminating. They stepped into the carriage and where off.  
  
(A/N hooray that was a much better chapter thank the goddess. hopefully I get good reviews about this one although I'm going to have to throw in something new because this is turning out to much like although of other stories so look for something brand spankin new to happen soon till then. DIE FLAMMERS DIE * takes out his rail gun and kills them all * Muhahahaha -cough- DAMMNIT I hate that.) 


	6. The carriage ride?

(A/N sorry for the long pause in starting again =/ I couldn't think of anything to do I was reading other stories to try and get an idea or something so here goes.)  
  
As the carriage crept along the less than well traveled path Deodesh couldn't help but watch the night sky in awe of its beauty. The moon shone in all its stellar grace, whilst the stars shone and twinkled like dancing fireflies. It fascinated him beyond words how much his vision had cleared and sharpened. The pungent allure of wild flowers and roses filled his nostrils intoxicating him with the rich smells of life. "It's so.beautiful," he whispered under his breath still paying no heed to the other passengers in the carriage.  
  
"This is only the beginning of it," Galas spoke up from his overshadowed side of the carriage. "In time you will notice that all your senses have been amplified many times over than that of your human self, along with the learning of new skills as well, but that shall come later with your training." He laid back against the wall and fell slave to the defining silence once more.  
  
Deodesh could not believe that there could be more this was overwhelming him as it was, but to add more to this wonderful experience? It couldn't be but it was galas that had said it so it must be true. "What skills are you talking about sire?"  
  
"You shall find out soon enough my childe just be patient more than likely it shall be after we meet the prince."  
  
"This scenery is so wonderful."  
  
"You sound like an Toreador I swear." Galas said more to himself in disgust than to the others.  
  
"I apologies it's just captivating is all I will be silent now" They rode the rest of the time in silence as Deodesh marveled at the wonders of his newly embraced un-life.  
  
When they arrived Galas spoke not a word but jumped out of the still moving carriage and began his walk to the castle.  
  
"I guess this is where I get off then." Deodesh leaned forward and kissed Miyra on the cheek and jumped out after his sire. He surveyed the area in question it was a rather large stone castle, with two large wood hinged doors for an entrance, the silhouette of the graceful moon gave the aging castle more of a Dracula feel as a sudden chill ran up his back then back down to his feet to dissipate. He took a sudden step forward not noticing before that he had stopped completely to look over the behemoth stone structure.  
  
Galas waited for him at the entrance and when his childe finally caught up with him, he pushed the wooden doors that seemed to weigh thrice as much as him open with great ease. They walked side-by-side Galas focusing on the door he was going to, Deodesh the surrounding scenery yet again. When Galas stopped this time Deodesh had not noticed and kept walking smacking his body against the solid granite door in front of him falling back onto his rear in a daze. Galas only shook his head and banged his large fur covered fist against the door twice.  
  
"Could have warned me that there was a door." Deodesh stood rubbing his head, which now had a nice sized knot on it.  
  
"Watch your tongue whelp you're my childe and I will not tolerate being talked down to," Galas hissed.  
  
The door shuddered then slide to the right moaning in discomfort revealing a flight of stairs. The two walked on in silence the path light by the occasional torch hung off the wall. When they arrived at the bottom of the steep stairwell they stood in front of another large wooden door two well-armed guards stood on either side.  
  
The first stepped forward to examine the two. "State your business." His bloodshot eyes danced over them searching mentally for signs of weapons.  
  
"Where are here to see the prince I wish to present my newest childe to her." Galas stated in a matter of fact tone looking him square in the eyes.  
  
"Then enter" The second opened the doors slowly grunting as he pushed against the obviously heavy doors.  
  
The room beyond the door was large beyond comparison it was furnished with a large deep red carpet that led to an elevated area in the back, a fireplace dawned on each of the walls lit and burning with the occasional crackle or pop of an ember waiting to be freed from its earthen wood prison. The floor was that of cobblestone with decorative designs on every slab. Shelves filled to the breaking point with books surrounded a large cherry wood table and decorative chairs on three sides. "Please do come in, take a seat you must be weary from your long travels." A feminine voice that of a siren called to them.  
  
(A/N whew * Blinkys * that was abnormal for me. I was actually descriptive. Tell me how I did k? K ill try and get next chapter up soon to all people who actually read and like my story thanks and please review I like feedback it helps with the next chapters,) 


	7. Meeting?

(A/N thanks to Kuri and rave for all your support =^.^= Ill try and keep chapters good and descripty for yas :p)  
  
Deodesh was drawn in by the voice he took a few steps forward looking for the source. Galas pushed past him roughly sending him back a few paces.  
  
"Watch where your going whelp." Galas called back from the middle of the room still pacing to the well-elevated area. He bowed his head in the direction of something then took a seat in the nearest chair.  
  
Deodesh followed suit stepping up onto the stairs to the obvious study area. The sight that he beheld from that step put him in instant paralysis. At the far end of the table sat the most breath taking sight beyond comparison she had shoulder blade length deep Auburn hair that looked almost the color of blood it was arranged elegantly around her slender face that matched her body perfectly her eyes where an oddity in themselves, they shone an acid green that seemed to pierce into your very being, Deodesh's hair on the back of his neck stood on end for mere seconds. Her skin was that of ivory sleek and white. A low growl brought him out of his coma like state. He looked to the source and found a rather large sized fox was glaring at him and growling deeply its translucent off- white eyes pierced his own silver-blue. He noticed there was another of near same stature on the other side of her this one was more laid back though he was enjoying his masters roaming hand over his neck. It seemed to have a stupid grin plastered to its face Deodesh held back the laughter and sat himself down across from his sire.  
  
"So. you must be Deodesh right?" She asked looking up from her foxes. "You will have to forgive Hades he has a bit of an temper." The fox had stopped growling and was looking at him his eyes shone with intelligence beyond recognition.  
  
"Hades is the Greek lord of the underworld is he not?" Deodesh asked still in a state of confusion.  
  
"Yes he is. my other is known as Seraphis" She implied to her left. She went back to scratching each behind one ear lovingly. "So Deodesh what do you know of vampires?" she looked up from her foxes once again and settle her gaze on him waiting for an answer.  
  
"Only that I am an Gangrel and have been bestowed upon the powers far beyond that of mortals." Deodesh said proudly.  
  
"Hmm then Galas has not told you much then. you are a Gangrel well enough but you also belong to the Camarilla, it's the group of clans that keep up the masquerade." Deodesh trying to ask a question cut her short. "Yes?"  
  
"What's the Masquerade if I may ask?" Deodesh replied sheepishly.  
  
"Oy you didn't tell him of the masquerade." She said under her breath, a growl resonated from Hades' spot on the floor, if Deodesh didn't know better he was glaring at galas. " We need to keep the humans from knowing about our existence so that we do not start a panic amongst them and they decide to kill us rather than coexist with us.thus the masquerade that we keep them blind." She regally voiced. "You are to ever tell anyone that you are a vampire unless you plan to kill them or embrace them. or we will be forced to kill you and them." Both Hades and Seraphis where looking to Deodesh now sizing him up.  
  
"But my family will worry about me they will look for me what do I tell them?" Deodesh began to worry that he may never see them again.  
  
"You will tell them nothing of our existence. It is key that the mortals stay blind to us."  
  
"I can not lie to them! They are my relatives" His fear was replaced by anger now as he stood up knocking his seat to the floor with a loud crack. " I will be no part of this! Change me back" His hands began to hurt as claws formed from nails, he looked down at the source of the pain and stared in shock. "What is this!" he lunged forward in rage at the prince.  
  
Hades and Seraphis jumped at him and hit against his chest at the same exact moment knocking him back to the cobblestone floor. They where much stronger than he had expected. They where on his chest in no time, holding him down to the ground with minimal effort. They growled low and menacing there muzzles mere inches from his face. "Now listen to me you insolent whelp." she stood over him a good 5'5'', her eyes glowing slightly in the candlelight. "You will do exactly what I said there is no way to turn you back so get over it. In time you will except what you have become, but know as long as you live in my province you will do what I say and nothing more do you get that?"  
  
"Yes my prince." Deodesh replied in defeat looking up at the ceiling.  
  
The foxes stepped lightly off him and stood beside their master once again. "And call me Mirari." she said as she held a small hand to him. He took it and was brought to his feet with ease.  
  
"Yes miss Mirari." Deodesh bowed his head to her.  
  
Galas stood from his silence and walked over to Deodesh standing beside him. "Let us be going you have much training to do, and I'm sure miss Mirari Nerea needs to get back to more pressing matters than an insolent whelp such as yourself."  
  
Mirari waved them out with a flick of her wrist and sauntered back to her seat.  
  
Deodesh and Galas left in silence.  
  
(A/N ok well that was an ok chapter not as good as last but not to much to describe and not a big enough vocab . ahh well review me people sheesh I hate when people read but don't review so annoying.) 


	8. Training

(A/N Hmm another lag in my updates =/ sorry I was out at some "Friends" houses. At least now I know I have a couple of true friends left thanks to rave for that. This chapter will be going over what little training is received by Deodesh before becoming fledgling.)  
  
Disclaimer: you know I don't own any of white-wolfs games so why ask for this? I do however own Deodesh muhahaha let slip the dogs of war!  
  
The whole of the return trip had been in complete silence only the defining howls of the wind that had picked up from an oncoming storm where there. When they arrived back at the temple/haven did they actually exchange small words.  
  
"Your to follow me Deodesh were going to start your training." Galas had said as he stepped out of the carriage then turned to the ghoul driver. "Go to town and get a few crates of rice," and the driver was off in a flash of lightning.  
  
Miyra walked next to Deodesh leaning her weary form close to him for comfort and protection from the onslaught of wind that had brewed up from the very depths of hell it seemed. When they got to the training room that was little more than a storage room there where large crates lining the walls and a single under-light chandelier the small flickering flames casting there strained efforts for light across the room giving it an eerie glow. Galas stood in the middle of the room, placed a palm under his chin and snapped his neck to the right, the bone giving easily and giving a few cracks of displeasure. "Leave us Miyra" Galas said roughly while taking his petty coat off and throwing it to the side.  
  
Miyra bowed her head in response and stepped from the room the only real source of light faded from the room as the door squeaked closed. Galas moved from the center of the room to one side and removed a few strands of metallic wire, then proceeded to wrap Deodesh's arms with them. He moved over to the other wall and began winding a large crank that was hidden by a few crates. A sudden shudder ran through the whole of the building as the ceiling gave a great cry of pain. Deodesh looked to the ceiling and watched in awe as it opened slowly exposing the angry sky above. Rain poured into the small room like a tidal wave against the shore. As Galas maneuvered himself into the center of the room in front of Deodesh. "Alright come at me." Galas motioned Deodesh forward.  
  
Deodesh had wanted to do this almost the whole time he'd known Galas. He charged forward and threw a fist at Galas's face hitting nothing but air, something grabbed him from behind and thrust him forward onto the ground his body ached as he stood again to see nothing around him. A sudden shock rang through his body as a few thousands of volts ran there course through him, he stumbled to the ground again his vision blurred and his right leg gave a sudden spasm. He stood again Galas was in front of him once more. "What's wrong whelp hit me!" Deodesh lunged forward in pure rage grabbing for his sire's throat but grabbed nothing once again. He was elbowed in the back and knocked directly against the cold wet floor his body was ringing with immense pain. A small bit of water ran into his half open mouth and down his esophagus, he lurched forward his body contorting in pain as he puked up blood mixed with water. It must have taken him a few minutes to get all the water out of his system. He finally stood up only to get knocked down by an oncoming fist that hit him squarely across the cheek; his body flew back and fell into a lone crate splintering it on contact. He tried to get up but found his body would not respond, he tried to look around but his head wouldn't move either. He grew frantic. "Your pathetic." Galas was over him this time, he bent down and grabbed Deodesh by both arms and pulled him off the wood that had splintered and impaled his heart. He felt woozy and light headed as galas slipped the metallic cords from around his arms. "Go get some rest you'll need it tomorrow I teach you everything.  
  
Deodesh bowed his head and left the room slowly holding his left side. He got to his appointed room and found Miyra sitting there with a bundle of cloths and bandages. He went to the queen sized bed and dropped himself onto it. "That didn't go as well as I thought it would." He voiced from under a feather pillow.  
  
"He is a hard teacher, it will become easier when you learn." Miyra's words slurred in his head, a few seconds later he felt a cool sensation run over his back which must have been one of the rags. She placed something near him and instructed him to breath it deeply. He followed his instructions and his world began to swirl right before it went black and he was out. She finished with wrapping his wounds with the bandages and left the room.  
  
Deodesh spent the next three months learning of the masquerade, hunting, the camarilla, the sabbat, as well as his inherited skills. When he was done he had become quite efficient with celerity: 3, Protean: 2, and Obfuscate: 2. He had done well and was ready to become a Neonite and embrace his first Vampire.  
  
"So Neonite have you chosen yet?" Galas said after a harsh training session. He looked at Deodesh and smirked for he knew whom he was to choose.  
  
"Yes sire I have, I wish to embrace Miyra if she be willing." Deodesh stood proudly he had won his first match with Galas after countless losses. He couldn't wait to tell Miyra about his decision and ask her to be with him for all of eternity.  
  
Galas let out a hardy laugh and slapped his pupil on the back; they had become somewhat of friends through Deodesh's training. "Go on and ask I will send word to the prince."  
  
Deodesh ran off filled with excitement to his room where he knew Miyra would be waiting. As she always was she was sitting next to the bed in a hickory wood chair. She was startled when he burst into the room, as well as when he knelt in front of her smiling like a fool and laughing out loud. "What is it Deodesh? Not that I'm not happy that you are just curious"  
  
"I may sire my first vampire Miyra! And I wish that you would be the one, I want to live with you forever, please say yes!" He was overjoyed the words came little more than a jumble, but she had heard and turned a deep crimson in response.  
  
"Yes I will" she jumped forward and tackle hugged him kissing him passionately, as un lady like as it where she didn't care. That night there was a feast in Deodesh's accention to Neonite. And tomorrow she would be embraced and they would go out into the world and live together for the remainder of time.  
  
Wolfy: Well that was interesting :p hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it next chapter Deodesh will meet Garan. How fun :p all who read R&R before I break you peoples necks :p all save for rave, Kuri, and rose. Anywho later all 


	9. Confrontation and Lost Love?

Wolfy: well here's chapter 9. hope it's a good one. see you at the end. I'm using the vampire the masquerade embracing so it will be a little different.  
  
As Deodesh awoke from his slumber he rolled over in his bed and laid a hand on the sleeping Miyra. "Time to get up sleepy head." He patted her head then kissed her softly awaking her.  
  
"Good morning." she rubbed her eyes while she sat up slowly the silk sheets rolling off her like running water. "Is it time already?" yawning she stretched. Deodesh nodded his head smiling. "Then I need to get dressed so out you go" she said before hugging him slipping him a small kiss before standing next to the bed.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Deodesh jumped out of bed and practically ran out the door sliding it shut after him. He waited in the hall his mind racing with all manor of thoughts he was happier than he had ever been. When she finally came out the sight took his breath away. She was wearing an all white satin gown that had a golden trim around her neck line, it contrasted her hair almost perfectly, the raven black hair spilling over her shoulders and down to the midway mark of her back was perfectly groomed and shinning like the sun itself.  
  
Miyra giggled and stepped forward. "Are you alright M'lord?" she toyed with her hair running her right hand through it before selecting one strand in particular wrapping it around her pointer finger.  
  
Galas walked around the corner and coughed to get their attention. "It's time, so let's get going." He walked back around the corner the two lovers following behind shortly after. When they arrived to the designated room they paused at the door. "You already know the way to embrace Deodesh am I right?"  
  
"Yes sire I remember everything about it." He replied bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Good then you two go on and ill check up on you two later." With that Galas walked past them and back the way they came. "Good luck" he yelled back.  
  
Deodesh opened the door and held it so Miyra could walk through. The room was that of the one he had awoken in before. Miyra walked past him smiling and bowed her head courteously before sitting on the stone slab in the center of the room. Deodesh took his position next to her. "Are you ready?" He whispered softly in her ear. She nodded to him; she was as ready as she was going to be. He kissed her on the lips one more time before moving down to her bare neck and sinking his fangs into her artery she gave a slight shudder before she went still. He continued draining the life giving liquid from her body. When he had completely drained her of all he could he bit his wrist and dropped three drops into her mouth, then sat back and waited.  
  
Galas had checked up on the two a few times seeing if she was awake but no luck. Deodesh stayed by her side for over a week praying and hopping the next day she would awake.  
  
Galas walked into the room and sat next to Deodesh "she's gone. it didn't work. you need to feed before you die yourself." This was the saddest he had ever heard Galas but it didn't matter Miyra was coming back she had to! They where going to live out the rest of eternity together! Deodesh was on the verge of tears but held them back with anger and resentment. Someone would pay! He didn't know who but they would all pay for this injustice god had played a cruel joke on him he would have to pay. if it was the last thing he was going to do he was going to pay for what happened. He was brought back by Galas nudging him. "Wake up. go feed and I'll watch over her.  
  
Deodesh left the room in a rage knocking over several stacks of crates o his way out. When he arrived on the surface he let out an earth- shattering howl. God would pay for his misfortunes. He walked through the woods towards the only nearby town this is where it would start.  
  
As he entered the tavern he looked around spotting several already drunken patrons. This will do nicely, he kicked the large wooden beam into its locking position so as no one could get out. He walked forward to the enraged barkeep that was shouting a litany of curses at him. Deodesh reached over the bar and grabbed the barkeep by the throat and crushed it till it was little more than juice in his hands. He dropped the body and turned around to the patrons of the bar and jumped onto the nearest one ripping a sizable chunk of flesh and blood from his body then kicking him into the far sidewall. After that it was little of memory he only knew noone survived the onslaught of the bar. When he was finished he walked outside licking the blood from his hands and arms. He looked around for more to kill but was interrupted by someone screaming, at first he thought someone saw the inside of the bar but it had resonated from a carriage. He ran in the direction of the scream to see something dragging a young woman into the forest. So he took suit transforming into his wolf form running after the two but before he could get to her in time the creature had killed her. He walked back to where she was taken to relay the news. When he arrived he was meet with cold stares. What was these peoples problems. haven't they ever seen a wolf before?  
  
The man that he first noticed had sea blue eyes that seemed to glow radiantly, short brown hair that was set by some of the broadest shoulders he'd seen in awhile. "What have you done with Lydian!? Tell me Baldric or I swear ill kill you!"  
  
Deodesh morphed back with a curious look. "Who in the hell is Lydian and better yet who is baldric?!"  
  
Wolfy: well hopefully that was to Kuri's liking if not tell me how to change it on your review. Next chapter Deo and Garan get to know each other alittle better. so tell me how he'll take to Deodesh k? :p laterz all AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Sorrow of the lost

Wolfy: All right people either my story isn't as good as I'd want it to be or people aren't reading it and reviewing.  
  
Rave: probably both.  
  
Wolfy: What was that!? That's mean!  
  
Rave: So are you!  
  
Wolfy: *pokes Rave off her chair* Damn straight I'm mean!  
  
Rave: *whimpers* meanie  
  
Wolfy: haha yep!  
  
Kuri: You should be nice.  
  
Wolfy: O.o nice? What's that mean? Is that like being good to someone?  
  
Kuri&Rave: Yes!  
  
Wolfy: Can't be done.  
  
Rave&Kuri: *anima fall*  
  
Wolfy: anyway on with the story muhahahaha chapter 10  
  
Strangers?  
  
Deodesh stood there for a few seconds contemplating what he should do but nothing came to mind. The silence was defining as he just starred at the man in the carriage. "Not that this is entertaining but does someone mind telling me what is going on?" He said still standing in the exact same position looking like a Greek statue.  
  
"What have you done with Lydian! Tell me now or I shall slay you on the spot." Garan yelled as he jumped out of the carriage and stood in front of Deodesh Rage pouring out of every cell in his body. The glare if it could would have killed Deodesh on the spot. "Tell me now! Or I will kill you!"  
  
"First of all I doubt you could kill me. Second I don't know anything about a Lydian or a Baldric. And third calm down your anger is sickening to the smell." Garan Grabbed Deodesh by the shirt collar and threw him into a nearby tree a sickening snap resonated on contact. Deodesh stood back up slowly popping his back from its uncomfortable position. "You really should calm down it wont get you anywhere." (Course I can talk I just slew about 15 people in my rage.)  
  
Garan was beginning to calm down but not by much. "And why would I trust you? If you don't work for Baldric then whom do you work for?" He demanded walking to stand in front of Deodesh again. "And no lies!"  
  
"I work for myself and no one else. If you have a problem with that then go choke on a Tremere" Deodesh said bluntly getting into Garan's face his deep brown eyes locking with Garan's sea blue.  
  
"How do you know of the Tremere? And for that matter vampires" Garan said a hint of shock resonating from his body.  
  
"Well if that wasn't a stupid question." Deodesh came closer to Garan standing an inch from touching nose to nose. "And here I thought you where smart. Guess not" he shrugged and backed off a step reading himself to be grabbed again.  
  
Indeed he was grabbed again, Garan ruffled his shirt and seething with anger. "Don't start with me, you're a step away from going into second death." Garan pushed him back a few paces to where Deodesh almost tripped over an up heaved root.  
  
Deodesh knew that Garan was physically stronger but he probably didn't know Celerity so he was much slower and he was enraged which would cloud his judgment in an actual battle. "Look I didn't come here to start something that you cant finish, I came to give you my help if you wanted it, so please just calm down before someone gets hurt." Garan softened up a tone once again. "Look the sun is coming up soon I can give you haven for at least for tonight and tomorrow I promise nothing will happen to you if so ill let you kill me alright?" Deodesh waited for an answer while the other thought the proposal through. "Come on I'm more than willing to let you take out your anger and talk if you need a friend right now tomorrow we can go out and look for your Baldric or whoever." He extended a hand to shake.  
  
Garan didn't know what to think but he did know the sun would be up soon so he took Deodesh's hand lightly and shook it. "If you so much as think of trying to kill me ill know it so don't try anything, lead the way."  
  
Deodesh waited till Garan was ready and lead him back to Galas's haven. When they arrived Deodesh introduced Garan to Galas, his sire wasn't too pleased but he allowed him to stay for the approaching dawn. Deodesh took him to the guest room then excused himself. He walked back to the Embracing room and sat where he had for over a week now and layed back starring at Miyra rage still building under his calm visage. (I pray you wake soon my love I will wait to the ends of time for you to-) His thoughts where interrupted by someone entering the room he looked to the doorway to see Garan standing there. "Come in if you wish she wont bit." Deodesh called out.  
  
Garan walked into the room letting his gaze trickle down the young woman's features she was beautiful but not as beautiful as his Lydian. "So who is she?" he seemed to be cooled down at least on the outside.  
  
"Her name is Miyra, she is my childe and I await her awakening." Deodesh said in a rather saddened tone. He looked up at Garan who was standing at the end of the stone table looking at him.  
  
"How long since her embrace." Garan asked solemnly.  
  
"About a week and a half now I'm sure today was the only day I have been out."  
  
Garan looked over Deodesh. "I don't think she will be coming back." he said matter o' factly. "They usually don't after about a day"  
  
"Don't say that! She will come back I know it! What are you here for anyway!?"  
  
"I only came to see where the wash room was." For someone who just lost someone he was sure keeping cool over it, and smug to boot.  
  
"Its down the hall and to the right fourth door on the left." Deodesh said before turning his attention back to Miyra. Garan left the room and Deodesh was left alone once again to watch over his sleeping angel. He moved his chair next to Miyra and moved a tray strand of hair back to the side, then began running a cool damp rag over her exposed pieces of flesh. (You must come back to me. God I know I am damned but please. grant me one small favor please bring her back to me.) He had not slept in the whole of the time he spent with her before and it caught up to him like a oncoming train to a stalled car. His head hit the slab of rock and he fell unconscious. Nightmares haunted his dreams that night.  
  
Wolfy: Whew that was a sad chapter.  
  
Rave&Kuri: *try to free themselves from their restraints and gags*  
  
Wolfy: haha that's right I am mean. Muhahaha -cough- crap I hate that. Anyway soon to come probably next Monday but maybe sooner chapter 11! Whoo R&R people rave and Kuri hope you liked what I added :p if ya want ill use you in every chapter. 


	11. Making friends from enemies

Wolfy: All right. thanks to Kuri I have fixed the last chapter.  
  
Rave: good that was annoying.*sticks her tongue out*  
  
Wolfy: If you value that tongue you'll stick it back in *grins evily*  
  
Rave: no  
  
Wolfy: *takes out a pair of tongs and grabs ravens tongue with them* warned you  
  
Rave: mmm weet gwo of my tounge!  
  
Wolfy: *laughs* this is so much fun.  
  
Kuri: that's mean.  
  
Wolfy: O.o where'd you come from Kuri?  
  
Kuri: here and there.  
  
Wolfy: right. *looks here and there * when you going to update your stories?  
  
Kuri: When I feel like it.  
  
Wolfy: Uhm ok, well hurry if ya don't mind besides rave here I'm running out of material to read. at least good material. on with the story I suppose.  
  
Making friends from enemies  
  
Deodesh awoke from his forced slumber to someone poking and prodding him, he jumped up and backwards falling over his chair, and hitting his head on the hard stone floor his vision blurred for a moment then sat up looking to see who had awaken him. It was Garan still standing in the exact spot he had been trying to awake Deodesh for the last ten minutes. "Why did you do that for" Deodesh yawned rubbing his whelp on the back of his head that had formed from the fall.  
  
"Yes I was wondering when you where going to wake up."  
  
"What? But you just woke me up."  
  
"Exactly. now that you're awake I had some questions for you" Garan stepped forward and stood over Deodesh still lying on the ground. "One if you aren't working for Baldric why come see me after he took Lydian" Garan was obviously still a little upset over the matter.  
  
"I told you I don't work for anyone but myself. and I came to tell you that she was dead but I'm sure you know that from her last scream. I'm sorry. like I said before I will help you in anyway possible." He said as he pulled himself off the biting cold floor. " For now my services are yours."  
  
Garan looked him over for a few seconds he seemed not to be lying but still had an aching feeling in the back of his mind that he was, -best to keep an eye on him but he could be of some worth to me.- His mind slipped into heavy thoughts over the matter.  
  
"Look you must be hungry so go find galas and ask ask where to find a maid tell him I sent you and there will be no problems." Deodesh stood his chair up and sat back down in it watching over Miyra's sleeping form. His thoughts lost in his anticipation. Garan left the room unnoticed, and Deodesh fell asleep once more. This time though it was different he was standing in the middle of a vast lush green field covered in assortments of wildflowers trees took root in random areas and the horizon was littered with a green hue unmistakably the second most beautiful scene save for Miyra. As if summoned by thought her image wavered into view only a few paces in front of him she stay there arms outstretched, a look of yearning in her eyes. Her voice ran out to him echoing in itself as it reached his ears. But when he tried to listen to the words they faded to nothing.  
  
"Please you must come back to me, I can't go on without you." He pleaded to her form as though she where there.  
  
"You must destroy that which holds me back before I can be reborn again at your side. befriend Garan and together seek out the Tremere elder known as Freheiyl he has placed an." her voice dissipates making the rest of her sentence unhearable. Her visage dissipated as the world around him grew starch black and bitter cold. menacing laughter filled his ears and he fell to his knees covering them from the pain but to no avail. The dream ended and he awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
"I will do as you ask." He again took the wet cloth and sponged her face and arms clean of the dust then set about straightening her dress back to its original status.  
  
Wolfy: Yeah this was a short chapter sorry about that but it was all I could think of. Next chapter will be one of the few last chapters that remain to be written. Don't worry my avid readers I shall write more up to date stories of Deodesh (or Deo as he's called in the new age.)  
  
Rave: Only a few chapters left?! O.O,  
  
Kuri: He said he write more.  
  
Wolfy: and so I shall so what do you people think so far?. all good I hope if not flame me if you must and be as brutal as possible.  
  
Rave: This chapter was too short.  
  
Wolfy: don't make me get the duck tape out. =P 


	12. Interlude

Wolfy: Here we go yet again with another chapter.*rubs eyes and yawns*  
  
Rave: You look tired.  
  
Wolfy: It's what happens when I stay up till three in the morning reading and writing random things.  
  
Kuri:*looks to see if anyone's around then jumps on Wolfy and ties him up* Haha! Our plan worked! Now we rule the fan fiction!  
  
Rave: YAY ^.^ *gags Wolfy and dances around* we win we win we win ohh yeah ohh yeah bwarg!  
  
Kuri: right. now we get to type the story! *Looks around for keyboard* where's the keyboard?  
  
Rave: Hmm don't know. *looks around*  
  
10 minutes of searching later.  
  
Rave: Where is it?  
  
Kuri:*picks up rope and gag discarded on ground* better yet where's Wolfy?  
  
Wolfy:*comes down from above the room goes black* foolish mortals you dare to tie up the great and powerful oz! *Light flickers on then off* Pay no mind to the flickering light! *String that holds him up breaks and he falls to the ground hitting face first* ow.  
  
Kuri&Rave: *evil grin*  
  
Wolfy: *stands up dusting himself off* stupid str-  
  
Kuri&Rave:*tie him up and gags him again*  
  
Kuri: Wanna go get some Chinese?  
  
Rave: Sure!  
  
Rave&Kuri:*go off to a Chinese buffet*  
  
Wolfy:*gets up and wrenches out of the rope binding him and takes off the gag walks towards you and grabs you* Why didn't you help me! *ties you up and gags you then walks off* Next chapter will come soon as I get an idea on what I'm actually going to do. give some ideas in your reviews and for the goddess's sake don't forget to review! I always hate that.. 


	13. The end?

Wolfy: Alright I know this is sad but I can't think of anything else to do besides end this for now I will however be writing another story about my character later on after Kuri finishes totr 2 I need to know how it ends before I can start with mine.  
  
Kuri: 'Waiting is half the fun' that's your words are they not?  
  
Wolfy: yeah yeah. I'll wait good chapter though. Really cool! ^.^  
  
Rave: *sniffle* your ending your story already?  
  
Wolfy: yeah I am but there will be more stories to come as soon as I get a good idea out of all the thoughts that cloud my head. anyway here is the final chapter to my lame story hope you like it.  
  
The end?  
  
Deodesh walked the short distance to the maids rooms and knocked on the door before entering, closing the shut behind him. He looked over the room and low and behold there was Garan feasting upon a maid of the house gorging himself on the life giving nutrients of her body. He quietly watched his guest slowly drain the vessel of its rich red blood rivulets of velvet crimson running from the pierced skin of her fair neck. The maids face was that of pure ecstasy and bliss, but soon contorted in pain as the remaining blood was being drained of her. "Enough. no need to kill her" Deodesh called to his hunger stricken companion.  
  
Garan removed his fangs and let his tongue sweep over the wounds of the maidens neck sealing it in but a short time. "My apologies I have not feed in quite awhile." Garan stood and composed himself straightening his hair back to its well kempt positioning. "I thank you for your hospitality but I must be going I can not let Baldric escape." He bowed his head for a moment then began to walk from the room in a royal stride.  
  
"Hold there for a moment I have must talk with you first." Deodesh stepped in front of his guest and leaned heavily upon the door. "It is of importance to the both of us."  
  
"What pray tell could be of importance to me that you a Gangrel could share with me." Garan's words dripped like venom from an adders tongue. "Speak or I shall remove you from the door."  
  
"I wish to accompany you on your quest after Baldric, In return I request afterwards that you help me on my own quest." Deodesh had either ignored the Toreadors threat or had not heard it. He stood eye level with the man in front of him and looked deeply into his eyes as the other thought over the proposal.  
  
"No. I will do this on my own and I do not care for your request now please out of my way before I am forced to do so." Garan's eyes where as hard and cold as steel at that moment, Deodesh knew he would not get anywhere with this man through talking so he moved to one side and watched as the man slipped out the door and out of his life for ever. -I have failed you- He thought to himself as the footsteps faded from the hallway.  
  
From then on He searched for the Tremere wizard by himself, always to no avail every lead hitting a dead end. He searched far and wide only finding what remained of the wizards abandoned shops, or only a hand full of ghouls. Along his journeys many have followed him and all have fallen to some form of final death, he alone always surviving to go on in the Tremere's twisted game. Only recently had he heard of the name that haunted his every dream the one his love always told him to find 'Gareth'. He would find him. and if he refused to help him, he didn't even want to think of that.  
  
Deodesh walked into his small cottage on the edge of the city well covered by foliage and trees of all shapes and sizes, He walked to his living room and looked to the fireplace. "Deposco publicus!" With the words the fireplace shook violently and lurched back revealing a small crawl space leading into the earth. He descended on his hands and knees through the small portal and down the tiny crawlspace. It ended into a room of lavish decoration, gold ornaments hung on the walls of ever shape and size whilst a single chandelier incrusted with gold and silver while 10 blood red candles burned atop in there holsters. In the center of the room lay a grand sight, a large dragon was chipped into ivory and gold laced the indentions, jutting from the dragons outstretched arms lay a queen sized bed with silver ornaments hanging from the golden posts holding it above the ground. And there in the center lay his love still fast asleep in her prolonged nightmare. He walked over to her taking a wet cloth from a basin and began cleaning her body of the dust that had befallen her body. Slitting his wrist then dripping the crimson sustenance into her awaiting mouth, sliding his hands delicately over her throat to help her swallow. "Soon my love we will be together again.soon." He pulled up his chair that sat beside the bed and sat there starring at her till he again fell into the nightmare he knew would come.  
  
Wolfy: well? How was that? Good I hope. Ill be updating the other chapters so that they aren't as stupid sounding and perhaps longer as well. well for now this good bye. I shall see you again some time and if you have anything you would like to give to maybe spur me on my next story please do so. 


End file.
